True Love
by LolaBeth
Summary: Is it TRUE love between Suze and Paul?


Paul and Suze

Paul and Suze. 6 Random make out sessions proving Suze and Paul are meant to be!

_**Session1.)**_

"Suzie, you're wrong, sweetheart get your dates right!" Paul grinned leaning back on his chair. God I wish he was dead and Jesse was in his place! He's publicly humiliating me, in front of a smirking Dopey, Ceecee, Adam and two of Paul's jock "friends". U.S history, and I'm put in a group with PAUL freaking SLATER!! O.k. so what if I don't know the date that the world war ended, SO WHAT!! I thought it was 1950, according to Paul its 1945. Mr. I know it all's right again and guess what, I don't give a DAMN!! "Shut up Paul, we get your point! We're looking at the effects, anyone know any?" I asked getting out my new blue Jimmy Choo notebook (It came with a pair of sling backs) "Why don't we ask your darling Jesse?" Paul asked smirking throwing a black pen at me. Luckily for him it just missed me. O.k. so WHAT if Jesse lived through it, he was a hell lot more respectful then Paul. Wait, Paul hasn't heard of the word respect, how could I forget? "Wait, you guys split up, oh so you replaced Slater with Jesse?" Brad asked looking confused. I'm sorry but how dumb can average people get, oh I'm sorry Brad isn't an average person. "Nah, Suzie hates Jesse, he knocked her best friend up" Paul explained getting bored with our conversation. I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!!

"Dude it the albino pregnant?" one of Paul's jock friends asked. Everyone turned to stare at poor Ceecee who looked shocked. God Paul had asked for it this time. I got out of my seat and grabbed his luscious hair and pulled it back. "You're dead Slater!" I snarled. But once again my beautiful plan failed and Paul just grabbed me on to his laps. God I was so going to get Jesse on him. "Not Ceecee, Maria, Suzie got bored of Jesse so we're seeing each other. Anyway Ackerman what's up with you and Debbie?" Paul asked startling Brad who's face broke into a huge grin and we all turned to look at Debbie who was braiding Kelly's hair. I could swear she was wearing a wig! Kelly not Debbie, wigs don't fit elephants! Kelly just glared at me and winked at Paul. Debbie waved at Brad like a mad person. Oh god, Debbie was blushing and why was Kelly glaring at me? Then I remembered I was currently sitting on Paul so I released his grip of me and walked back to my seat. Paul didn't seem to care; him and Brad seemed engaged in preparations for a party at his place some time next week.

"So." Said Ceecee turning to me, "Who the hell is Maria?" Oh thanks a lot Paul!! "Paul's imaginary friend!" I exclaimed. Adam gave me the "prove it" look. "Maria's Jesse's fiancé, Suzie likes taken boys but you can hardly call Jesse a boy, can you Suzie darling?" Paul asked with genuine FAKE concern God I'm going to make him pay after this lesson. Maria's dead!! Oh and Jesse IS NOT taken!! He loves me; I'm his Querida, not Maria! That was an arranged marriage! That's when I attacked Paul; I just grabbed his collar and threw him to the ground. "Suzie, calm down I know you really want me, but this is a bit desperate." Paul said smirking and pinning me down before getting up and leaving me on the floor. "Mr. Slater, Miss. Simon, Principals office right NOW. HOW DARE YOU FIGHT," Mr. Vera yelled pointing to the door. Oh great, father Dom was going to kill me. I slowly waked out followed by Paul who couldn't care less. When we got out Paul grabbed me and took me of to a corner and started kissing me. O.k. so sue me I kissed him back, but HELLO totally HOT guy kisses you, me Suze Slater who has been ignored by hot guys for eternity now gets a sex god… HARD TO RESIST!! So you cant blame my arms for sneaking around his neck. Or the fact I'd some how managed to get his black polo shirt of, THANK YOU Lacoste for making polo shirts that come of easily!! By this time Paul's hands were underneath my shirt and then my bra fell down on to my new pink loafers. "SUSANNA SIMONS, PAULO SLATER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" a voice yelled we turned around to see Father Dom. Oh great!! You're a DEAD girl Suze!

"Nothing, just helping Suze get a bug of her." Paul said quickly grabbing his shirt and putting it on. Thank god I still had my pink tee shirt on! Father Dom looked at my loafers ad gasped. What it was just a plain black bra with some lace but not too sultry, I mean COME ON!! "My office now!" father Dom snapped blushing OHMIGOD!! Father Dom was blushing because of me!! I quickly put my bra back on and ran after Paul.

Father Dom gestured for us to take a seat. "I found some lost souls, I would like it if you would help them," said Father Dom, "They have a connection with this school, I need your help. Jesse shall help you." Wait Jesse, that would mean, would Father Dom tell Jesse about me and Paul… "I'm not working with him." I said pointing at Paul who was staring out of the window oblivious to our conversation. But he can pair up with Father Dom I'm going to be with Jesse because I love him. "Susanna I'm finding it hard to believe that you really hold a grudge against Mr. Slater when you are so close to him." Said Father Dom raising an eyebrow at me. Oh great, he didn't just say that! !! My life is over before it's even begun. I hope Paul and his evil mind can have satisfaction, lovely! "Suzie and me aren't' dating and there isn't anything between us," said Paul looking bored. For a split second I thought he was going to say that he loved me, but oh no!

"In my days if you were caught you'd be forced to marry. I won't tell Jesse now leave both of you and don't EVER do that again!" Father Dom warned looking angry. Me and Paul both left quietly.


End file.
